gurrenlagannfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Spiralna energia
Spiralna energia (螺旋の力, Rasen no Chikara) – rodzaj energii, która istnieje w bytach Spiralnych oraz w galaktykach o kształcie spirali. Świeci zielonym blaskiem. Jest jednym z najważniejszych elementów świata serii Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. thumb|right|Manifestacja spiralnej energii [[Simona]] Powstawanie thumb|right|[[Simon przepełniony spiralną energi]] Ludzie oraz inni spiralni mają zdolność ewolucji. Posiadają DNA w kształcie podwójnej helisy. Stają się silniejsze z każdym pokoleniem, gdyż podziały komórkowe – w tym gametogeneza – generuje energię spiralną. Wola jest także jej źródłem. Jej ilość zależy od danego osobnika, jego woli przetwania i wytrwałości. Zwierzoludzie nie rozmnażają się naturalnie, nie mogą ewoluować, więc nie są w stanie produkować tego rodzaju energii. Działanie Spiralna energia zwiększa potencjał danego osobnika i sprawia, że wytrwale podąża on ku swoim celom. Spiralni mają zdolność do bezustannej walki i ewolucji niezależnie od warunków otoczenia. Jednym z bytów spiralnych jest człowiek, a energia spiralna jest jedną z najważniejszych ludzkich cech. Nie ma ograniczeń i nie podlega zasadzie zachowania energii. thumb|right|Kokpit [[Gurrena przepełniony spiralną energią]] Służy do napędzania gunmenów. Może regenerować kończyny i duże fragmenty maszyn takich jak gunmeny, a nawet tworzyć tunele w czasoprzestrzeni. Służy także jako broń lub ulepszenie broni – dzięki niej dało się uszkodzić Muganna. Ma moc większą, niż nuklearna broń. Według Lordgenome'a, kosmos sam w sobie ma skłonność do formowania się w spirale. Spirala to podwójna helisa DNA, symbol biologicznej ewolucji oraz spiralna struktura galaktyki, symbol ewolucji wszechświata. Wiertło Simona także nawiązuje do spirali. Jednocześnie, symbolizuje siłę wobec wyzwań i umiejętność „przewiercania się” przez trudne przeszkody. To także cechy, które nadaje energia spiralna. Odpowiednikiem spiralnej energii dla Anty-Spiralnych jest ich zbiorowa świadomość używana do sterowania armią. Zwierzoludzie z kolei używają elektryczności do sterowania gunmenami. Użytkownicy thumb|right|[[Kittan aktywujący swoją spiralną energię]] Każdy byt mający DNA w postaci podwójnej helisy może użyć swojej spiralnej energii w jakiś sposób, jednakże niewiele znanych istot zdołało w pełni ją uwolnić i przebudzić. Znane osoby, które potrafią wykorzystać potencjał własnej energii spiralnej: *Boota *Kamina *Kittan *Lordgenome *Simon Symbolika Cała seria nawiązuje także do spirali i spiralnej energii. Fabuła rozwija się jak we wzroście logarytmicznym, jak w nakręcającej się spirali. Skala wydarzeń oraz gunmenów rośnie coraz bardziej wraz z upływem czasu. Największy mecha na końcu anime to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, gunman zawierający wszystkie mniejsze wersje Gurren Laganna jak matrioszka albo jak spirala, której kolejne obroty rosną, ale zachowują swój kształt. Zagrożenie Ze względu na to, że jest nieskończona, nieograniczona i nie podlega zasadzie zachowania energii, nadużywanie spiralnej energii jest niebezpieczne. thumb|right|Ojczysta planeta [[Anty-Spiralnych nad głową Granzebomy]] Wiele lat przed rozpoczęciem akcji serii pewna rasa rozwinęła się na tyle, by prosperować w kosmosie, na wielu planetach, dzięki użyciu spiralnej energii. Przedstawiciele tej rasy odkryli, że nieskończona ewolucja i potęga mogą w końcu doprowadzić do zniszczenia całego wszechświata. Taki bieg wydarzeń nazwali Spiralną Nemezis. Porzucili użycie spiralnej energii i zamknęli swoje ciała na ojczystej planecie, zatrzymując własną ewolucję i nadając sobie miano Anty-Spiralnych. Planeta ta została ukryta nad głową Granzebomy. Powstrzymywali także wszelkie cywilizacje, które używały spiralnej energii, ponieważ bali się, że staną się zagrożeniem. Spiralna energia ma swoje źródło w woli, więc Anty-Spiralni używali metod wzbudzających strach, desperację i rozpacz. Zostawiali swoich wrogów przy życiu, jeśli się poddali, ale razem z nimi zostawiali także automatyczne systemy obronne, które aktywowały się, gdy cywilizacja Spiralnych zbytnio urosła. Przykładem jest Księżyc. Kategoria:Terminologia